What's in a name
by XV
Summary: LJ prompt fic.  Drunken Tattoos


**What's in a name?**

**By Xenavirgin (XV)**

Mirandy PG13ish

For the Wake the Muse Fic-a-thon Live Journal DWP com.

**lady_orlean** on June 20th, 2011 05:52 pm (UTC)

Andy/Miranda _Drunk+ Name Tattoo_ That never gets old... *gg*

Andy screwed her eyes shut against the light trying to laser its way into her head. This didn't seem to work so she tried to roll away from the annoying brightness, a move she immediately regretted as she tumbled off the side of the bed, landing flat on her face.

Groaning she slivered one eye open and was confronted with the sight of black lace very up close and personal. She gathered the strength to try and open her other eye as her mind stumbled into gear trying to make sense of the mangled material in her line of vision. From somewhere the words _La Perla, silk and teeth_ percolated into her consciousness, followed rapidly by the memory of undoing the front clasp of the silk lingerie now mangled under her face, but not with her hands.

Summoning all her strength, she managed to sit up and prop herself against the side of the bed. Her head felt like someone was using it as punching bag and she knew she needed to find some painkillers and water like five minutes ago. Slowly she began to use the bed to pull herself to her knees and then finally to her feet. Her new vantage point gave her a clear view of her lover sprawled face down across the bed, her beautiful and very naked body covered by just the linen sheet. Despite her obvious hangover, Andy couldn't help but smile at the sight before she started to make her way to the en suite in search of some relief for her pounding headache.

Looking into the mirror and the messy image it gave back to her, she vowed never to go drinking with Nigel ever again. Such jaunts always started off pleasantly enough but inevitably ended like this; a pounding headache, very sketchy memories of the previous evening and looking like a truck had run over you. Swallowing some aspirin and about a gallon of water she 'double – pinkie swore' there would never be a next time.

She stepped into a warm shower and let the gentle water wake her a little more. As she lathered up she noticed an itchy feeling on her left hip but couldn't quite get the right angle to see what was causing the discomfort. She felt the area but the skin wasn't broken merely a bit tender.

When she stepped out onto the tiles she made her way over to the full length mirror on the door and angled to get a look at her butt. When she saw the cause of the irritation she let out a loud squawk, followed by a heartfelt groan.

"Oh good God, that's why ended up in Times Square."

Sitting proudly in that grey area that could be either hip or ass, was a tattoo of a little cartoon dragon wrapped in a blue sash on which were written the words, 'My Mira Dragon.' The creature even had a short coif of white hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Great. Just great, Miranda is gonna freak." Andy mumbled as she towelled herself dry. Still, before she donned her robe she took another look at the tattoo. It wasn't very large and it was darned cute. Resigning herself to this new addition she mentally pointed out it could have been a lot worse.

The brunette quietly slipped out of the bedroom and went to make a pot of coffee before attempting to wake her lover. Fifteen minutes later she re-entered the bedroom armed with a tray containing a bottle of San Pellegrino, a carafe of orange juice, the coffee pot and two pieces of dry toast, all accompanied by a little bottle of Tylenol.

Andy put the tray on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to Miranda as she gently stroked her back to wake her up.

"Come on Mira, time to wake up. I have coffee and painkillers sweetheart. Just what the doctor ordered."

Miranda slowly moved her head to the side and squinted up at Andy before growling.

"Andrea, the dead do not require painkillers and given my current condition I can only assume that this is what death feels like. Ergo I'm dead so go away." After this she carefully buried her head under her pillow.

Andy suppressed her chuckles and poured out a cup of steaming hot coffee for Miranda and used her hand to waft the rising steam toward the figure beside her on the bed.

"Come on Mira. Coffee, piping hot. It'll kill anything that's hurting you."

With a decided huff Miranda came out from under the pillow and raised herself to a sitting position, tucking the sheet around herself for warmth before reaching for the cup. She took several healthy sips before asking for the water and the bottle of painkillers.

Andy waited for her to finish the glass of water and the coffee before she kissed her cheek.

"Better?" she asked as she stroked the unruly lock of white off the older woman's forehead.

"A little," she leant over and kissed Andy's cheek, "thank you darling." She stretched a little and then began to shuffle off the bed keeping the sheet wrapped round her torso. "I'm sure I'll feel better when I've showered. But for God's sake please, never let us go out with Nigel again if he's been going through a dry patch. It's like he tries to fit a month's worth of cocktails into a single evening as he tries to play catch up with himself."

She marched into the bathroom and shut the door but not before Andy heard one last grumble.

"Never again, I swear, never again."

Andy went into the closet and got changed into a pair of comfy sweats and a t-shirt before laying out Miranda's own version of _'Hangover Day'_ clothes, yoga pants and a soft woollen tunic. As she rummaged in the dresser for socks she heard a stream of foul language erupt from the bathroom before the door crashed open and a very naked Miranda stalked into the bedroom.

"He's a dead man! I will personally throw him off the Elias Clark tower!"

Watching her enraged lover Andy got a sinking feeling that she wasn't the only one to have succumbed to an inebriated inking session. Not particularly concerned for Nigel's safety, after all it was all his fault, but certainly wanting to calm her lover down so she didn't burst a blood vessel, Andy stepped forward to soothe her ruffled dragon.

"So um what's yours? Surely it's not too bad? Mine's kind of cute and it's not like it's anywhere anyone but you and my doctor are going to see it anyway…" she trailed off at the look of shock on Miranda's face.

"You have one as well?" She marched toward Andrea demanding, "Show me!"

Wasting no time Andy turned to the side and pulled down her sweats to reveal the little dragon proudly wearing her name sash.

"See, it's not so bad. I like my little Mira." Andy covered her hip up and straightened as she faced Miranda again.

The older woman was still extremely agitated as she turned her backside to Andrea and exclaimed.

"Yes well apparently your tattooist can spell!"

Andy looked down to see the tattoo squarely placed in the centre of Miranda's right butt cheek. It was a little chocolate brown teddy bear wearing a purple sash on which was written, _'My And-y-rea bare.'_

Andy looked up from her lover's shapely behind to see once again her look of indignation and she couldn't help herself as she dissolved into gales of laughter. Miranda scowled and put her hands on her hips as she stomped her foot in anger.

"Andrea this is serious! I have marred my body with a tattoo, a permanently misspelled tattoo! It is not a laughing matter!" And she stomped her foot again.

Andy struggled to get herself under control, not an easy task considering how truly adorable Miranda looked as she stamped her foot, the image of the childish tantrum at odds with the gloriously naked and sexy woman having said tantrum. Andy finally managed to get hold of her laughter and moved to embrace Miranda.

Rubbing the older woman's back soothingly she pulled her into her arms. She'd had the time now to examine her own and Miranda's tats and had realised something important about them.

"Oh sweetie don't worry, they're not permanent. They're only painted on, like henna."

Miranda looked at her dumfounded. She arched her neck around Andy's back and pulled her sweats down to look at the little dragon again before pulling back and looking uncertainly into Andy's warm brown eyes.

"You're sure they're not permanent?"

Andy grinned and hugged Miranda to her as one hand moved lower to stroke over Miranda's little teddy bear.

"Absolutely sure sweetie, it'll fade in a few weeks and you'll never know it had been there. Promise."

Continuing to stroke her hands over Miranda's nicely placed tattoo, Andy whispered in her ear.

"But if you want, I could try and lick it off sooner for you."

Miranda's gaze turned thoughtful and then she grinned as she tumbled them both back onto the bed behind them.

"Why And-y-rea, you think you can _lick_ me do you?"

Grinning as she looked down at the beautiful woman below her, Andy made a promise.

"I sure aim to try lover. I sure aim to try."


End file.
